The Child in Love
by SuiKnighter01
Summary: I know I deleted this in about 2-3 months ago,but I think that I should upload it again just to see how many people will read it now.The summary is inside of the story. Might have suggestive themes.


**Here's the summary guys: Mew has fallen in love with a human named Miyuki, and he even married her! This upsets the creator and ruler of all legendaries, Arcues, upset, and Mew has to stand on trial. Now Mew must tell about how he met and fallen in love with Miyuki, and at the same time prove that what he fells now is righteous despite what the laws say.**

* * *

><p>Murmurs and whispers filled the stone Halls of the Ancients, which was located in the peak of Mt. Coronet. There was a long table that could fit thousands of Pikachu in it, and it had no chairs since the attendees won't need them. Soon the attendees filled the room. Some of look like dragons while others look more of a wild animal. They had all have something in common: they were legendary Pokemon.<p>

Being a legendary Pokemon means you have high honors, and praise from humans. However, they have to obey a set of laws to follow. These of course were strict, and if anyone broke them, there was a consequence dealt with. But before the consequence is carried out, there shall be a trial to decide rather or not there will even be a consequence. The jurors where the legendary Pokemon of that region which the will or not be punish Legendary belongs to, the region closest to it, and the Sinnoh region. These regions are involved to have a more of an equal trial, however this will not guarantee that the defendants will win. In the end, their faith is left to hands to their fellow sisters and brethren.

This trial has a judge but the judge is himself was the creator of the universe: Arceus. He created the first legendaries, and when they were all created, He created the laws to which they have to obey. In a sense, He will be the one who will decide your fate. All the legendaries respect, and fear Him with a high degree. This is why all of the legendaries follow the laws religiously.

However, one defied Arceus's laws. This one tossed the laws as if it was useless garbage, which in his mind it was. This one was willing to break the rules because of a feeling that the legendaries never felt before: love. He was in love with someone, and he did in his mind the best of his power to be with her. He never felt it because obviously he was a legendary. He was also childish, but not in a bratty way. He was ignorant about humans, and especially females. He was ignorant about the topic love since he never stirred his heart in way that it did now. This legendary dreaded his ignorance and wished he acted more of an adult.

The Pokemon floated to the long table, and sat on top of it on the nearest side from the exit. Now he was nervous when the great Arceus spoke telepathically to jurors and to him, "Hello my fellow brethren and sisters. We are here today because a legendary Pokemon broke on two of the sacred laws that I left to guide you. These laws are the most sacred laws of all: One never fall in love with a human, and two never mate with a human."

The jurors grew silent, and Arceus spoke, "The brother who broke them is Mew!" The Pokemon were shock, and started to panic. Out of all the legendaries, Mew was the ancestor of all regular Pokemon and with his childish nature one would not suspect he broke this rule so easily. A green fairy like Legendary that had blue eyes like Mew floated to him while wearing a panic look on her face.

"Why Mew? Why?" she asked frantically. "You of all legendaries why?"

"Well, Miyuki is pretty, and has a calm personality. She even said as long we were married we could do that", Mew said calmly.

"Still it doesn't you an excuse to do that, Mew. You should've walked away."

"Now, now Celebi. Don't get too hasty. After all, the boy is entitled to fall in love", said a ghost dark figure. There a red collar around his neck, and white hair was sticking up on his head. His blue eyes looked at Celebi, and Mew.

"Darkrai is right Celebi, we shouldn't be too quick to judge", said a blue dog with diamond spots on it.

"Okay fine Darkrai, Suicune. Mew please tell us how you fell in love with the human girl."

"Yes please tell us. We can't wait any longer for the other necessary legendaries show up", said Arceus.

Mew looked around and sighed. He began to tell his tale of love, "I first met Miyuki it was…." 

* * *

><p><strong>My idea of this fanfic steamed off of IcecreamSyndrome's Music Box and New Species. These stories are good and you should try to read them. Don't worry I won't copy the plot of these stories since this is more of a fluffy fluffy story. :D Read and Review please.<strong>


End file.
